


Work Hard

by ContraryBee



Category: Naruto
Genre: A/B/O, Age Difference, Alpha!Jiraiya, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Dirty Talk, Domination, Humiliation, Inspired By, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Naruto, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Underage Sex, a/b/o dynamics, consent issues as with the ABO world but I have attempted to address them, go read 'ease the heat' by whore it's worth it, unbetaed as per usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23465635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ContraryBee/pseuds/ContraryBee
Summary: Jiraiya was a pervert. He’s got some powerful urges he says, and a large appetite for whatever the hell he wants. Women, mostly. Well, women and feminine guys. Well, women, feminine guys, and omegas, but the last two tended to overlap.Naruto was not a feminine guy. Sure, he was good looking if he looked at himself with a bit of a squint, but he knew he wasn’t Jiraiya’s type. That makes so much sense! Duh! But his stupid body was as stubborn as he was.Being an omega was so much work.
Relationships: Jiraiya & Uzumaki Naruto, Jiraiya/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 15
Kudos: 443





	Work Hard

**Author's Note:**

> You can entirely thank whore for this, her fic ease the heat relit that sexy ABO fire under my ass.  
> Keep an eye out, there might be some more fun shit coming ;]

Jiraiya was a pervert. He’s got some powerful urges he says, and a large appetite for whatever the hell he wants. Women, mostly. Well, women and feminine guys. Well, women, feminine guys, and omegas, but the last two tended to overlap.

Naruto was not a feminine guy. Sure, he was good looking if he looked at himself with a bit of a squint, but he knew he wasn’t Jiraiya’s type. That makes so much sense! Duh! But his stupid body was as stubborn as he was.

It took Naruto about seven months to realize what that odd hot feeling was in his stomach whenever Jiraiya so much as laughed, rustled his hair, or fucking _breathed._ Even worse, that the way Naruto was acting to get _more_ of that was a poorly planned seduction that was built on gut feeling and naïve want. Sure he was young and Jiraiya was old, but who fucking cared, they could die tomorrow, ninjas die all the time. Sure, Jiraiya saw himself as some weird godparent, but really, Naruto was ready and willing and wanted it. Hell, he wasn’t even sure if Jiraiya recognized Naruto’s seduction attempts as what they were, and just thought he wanted some kind of weird family relationship.

Not so!

Being an omega was so much work.

As it stands, here he was, finally amid his first heat. And fucking Ero-sennin wasn’t even here! Naruto moaned in desperation, fear, and blinding, blinding need. His boxers were sticky with slick and sweat, and the slow-moving ceiling fan did nothing for the emitted heat from Naruto’s skin.

He clawed up from the bed, thinking that a glass of water would help. He ducked his head under the sink tap in their little hotel room, cool water running down over his face. He whined, because the very motion of bending over to do this was causing his stupid stupid omega body to shudder and wish, desperately, for a large alpha behind him to hold him up and hold him open and widen his hole with thumbs and then enter…

Naruto sputtered under the water when he heard the door bang. Dammit, was it ero-sennin? Was is some other knot-head, drawn up to the smell of awakened omega genes. He’d have the kick their asses if so! This virgin ass belonged to his master!

Shit!

To ero-sennin, ero-sennin, the old pervert, not his master, never his master Naruto tried to tell himself, that was kinky beyond belief. Shaking his wet hair like a dog, Naruto licked it from his lips. He clenched his hands on the sink edge and looked himself in the face.

Damn he looked like a slut.

There was a curse from outside the bathroom and the sound of the door closing heavily. Sounded like Jiraiya, smelled like Alpha, and Naruto felt something wet slip down his thigh. He whined, high pitched and squeaky, and simultaneously hated himself and wanted more of it. 

“Kid? Naruto?” It was Jiraiya outside that door. He sounded a bit stuffed up, like he had a stuffed nose. “Are you...are you alright?” Awkward, a little like he was pretending desperately to act normal. Naruto breathed in deeply through his nose, and his knees faltered. He wanted to present. He wanted to fall to the ground, chest to the tiles, knees spread, back curled to give his master the best access to his hole.

He groaned, and, washing with needy pheromones, Naruto reached to the door, falling against it. Even that pressure, and the scent of Jiraiya just outside, was too much.

He turned the handle and let it fall open, tripping backwards to only just catch himself on the sink.

Jiraiya filled the doorway.

Naturally a tall man, Jiraiya loomed usually around 6’4” with his geta, and wide, with wide shoulders and a bulky, barrel chest, he was larger than the tiny hotel’s bathroom door. Naruto quivered, slick taking that moment to gush out of him in an embarrassing sliding feeling, and he groaned with it. Jiraiya swayed.

“Kid.” He grunted out, one hand reaching up to clap over his mouth and nose. “You…your…”

“Ero-sennin.” Naruto whined, knees trembling with the force of his body’s desire to drop to them. “I’m going to _die_.”

Jiraiya huffed a weak laugh, but took a step forward to snag Naruto’s shoulder, heaving him out of the bathroom with devastating ease. “You’re not gonna die, brat, you’re just gonna feel real…hot for a few hours.”

“I’ve felt like this since you left.” Naruto rasped, clutching at the man’s haori. If he yanked hard enough, Naruto thought he could probably rip it from him. His head moved forward, and he butted it against that broad chest, the smell, oh the smell.

“Since I?” Jiraiya didn’t seem able to fight his instincts, one stupidly large hand came up and cupped Naruto’s head where it rested, nuzzling into his pec. “That’s eight hours! But that…”

That means, that Naruto had scented an alpha he preferred to mate with, read: Jiraiya, and then wouldn’t be released from his instinctual desire until the heat ran its course over the next two days, or, Naruto was dicked down and knotted multiple times by said alpha.

“Shit.” Jiraiya swallowed. “Naruto, listen to me. This isn’t what you want, are you sure there wasn’t some other alpha nearby that…you…” As Jiraiya continued, something closed his throat. Some other alpha? What, some civilian asshole walking by? Is that what he’s talking about?

“Ero-sennin,” Naruto whined, throwing his head back into the man’s palm just to feel him catch it, “are you being serious, I hate you!” He plucked at sensei’s clothes, opening the thankfully loose chest just enough to slip his entire face into it to scent closer to the man’s side, his armpit where sweat and scent stuck. He shuddered at it, eyes rolling back in his head and tongue lolling out to wet his lips. Jiraiya stared down at him, mouth open.

“If you’re not going to handle this, then I’ll go fucking find someone else!” Naruto threatened with surprising strength, despite the fact that he had no intentions of doing anything like it. “Kakashi-sensei would help! I’m sure I could reach him, Konoha’s only ten hours run away.” He mused, idly letting his hands loosen the obi holding Jiraiya’s robe closed.

“No, you fucking won’t!” Jiraiya boomed, hand fisting in blonde hair. “Are you an _idiot_?!” Naruto, cross eyed due to the alphas hold, gurgled a laugh and wiggled, pressing the rest of him forward in a roll designed by omega instincts to distract. Jiraiya shuddered then, his other hand sealing over Naruto’s hip in a vice. It was close to his cock, to his hole, and Naruto was fucking _done_.

“Either you fuck me right now, or I’m launching myself out that window and presenting to the first fucking alpha that walks by.” Naruto growled, snapping his teeth. It was cute, really, an omega’s imitation of alpha dominance behavior. Jiraiya had a split second to look amusingly baffled before instincts rose up and took hold of his animal brain.

“Shut your mouth, brat.” He growled, forcing Naruto down onto his knees so he could step forward into his face and shove the boy’s head into his bulging crotch. He’d been hard since he arrived to smell Naruto’s beautiful savory sweetness, his pheromones gushing out the door and the slick that dripped from him everywhere.

Naruto whined in ecstasy, mouth opened and dragging on the fabric hiding Jiraiya’s cock from him. “Ero-sennin…sensei….” He clutched at the waistband and breathed hotly over the length that pulsed with blood. His mouth watered, his hole dripped and his omega cock quivered.

“You will treat me with the respect I deserve.” Jiraiya grunted, thrusting his hips forward slightly mindlessly to show the little brat who was boss around here. “And maybe I’ll let you hang on my knot for all to see who you belong to.”

Naruto whimpered and yanked, dragging the pants down enough for white pubic hair to peek out. His nose was crushed into Jiraiya’s pelvis, he could barely take in air and all of it smelled like the strongest alpha pheromones he’d ever experienced – they drugged him, washing his head with need and instinct and literally he wanted was to touch and taste and open.

“You like that, brat? You like your master’s cock in your face? Want it in your gushing little cunt?” Jiraiya, overtaken by his rut now, brought on by the omega’s overwhelming heat scent, threw Naruto bodily onto the crappy little mattress on the floor.

“Yes!” Naruto cried, scratching at his boxers and ripping them off his legs with a tear of fabric. The wetness of his thighs made Jiraiya stumble forward. “Fuck me, fuck me now, fill me come one, ero-sennin, I want it, god fucking dammit I want it right now!”

“Slut.” Jiraiya grunted, ripping his own clothes open to hang off his shoulders. Despite the man’s age and vices his body was as shredded as a man half his age. Naruto let his mouth fall open and put a hand over his omega cock, barely the length it.

Jiraiay stalked forward and put his first three fingers into Naruto’s open mouth without preamble, thick, large, and scarred, they took up his entire mouth and dug into his tongue. Naruto shrieked when Jiraiya used that hold to yank him forward, hands catching him on the man’s hips.

“Touch me.” Jiraiya ordered, eyes lidded and dark. Naruto obeyed immediately, hands drawing up to the man’s proudly standing alpha cock, with the extra skin at the base for his knot to inflate a taught bump at the bottom. Naruto huffed, salivating around Jiraiya’s fingers and imagined how large it will get when it’s locked into Naruto’s gaping hole.

He gushed again.

Jiraiya breathed deeply through his nose, eyes darkened somehow even deeper, he drew Naruto forward and bent over him, blocking out everything in the room that wasn’t alpha.

“I’m going to fill you, Naruto, and I don’t care what kind of bullshit trouble there will be at the end of it. Not easing this heat will cause more problems for you and your physiology than if I just knot you right now. Take a deep breath through your mouth.” He looked at the boy, cheeks full of fingers and smirked almost meanly. “Well, as best you can.”

Naruto obeyed, hands clenched tight around the cock that he fucking _wanted up his ass right now yesterday_ \---

“I’m not an easy first-time lover.” Jiraiya told him, as blue eyes fixed on his face with some clarity. “I’m large and I will not stand for disobedience. Unless it makes things more fun, of course. I’m not going to go easy on you Naruto, even though this is your first heat and you’re...god, what are you, sixteen?”

Naruto slurped, and Jiraiya grit his teeth, fingers flexing.

“Once this starts, it won’t stop. Now, I can go get you any number of things from suppressors to a knot dildo that will make this feel better. You don’t need to let me fuck you, not if you don’t want it. I need to you to say it, clearly, now.” Jiraiya regretfully removed the fingers from the boy’s mouth, but not even he could pull them from where they fell around the boy’s neck and jaw, holding him upright and sturdy.

Naruto swallowed and gasped in air for a moment. Then, blinking and trying to ignore the omega instincts shrieking at him for one thing or another, Naruto raised his eyes to look up at his sensei.

The man looked like he was made from stone, every single bit of the joker, the silly, ridiculous whiny man that Naruto had traveled with was gone and in his place was a serious, firm, demanding alpha male that was actually giving him a chance to not be rutted and locked onto his cock for several hours. It was actually kind of amazing that he had so much self-control.

Well, Naruto knew what to tell this thoughtful asshole.

Reaching up, Naruto grabbed the two locks of white hair that framed Jiraiya’s face and yanked him down into a biting wet kiss. Naruto had only a second to enjoy having the element of surprise, sticking his tongue playfully through Jiraiya’s lips to smash against his teeth like an awful academy student kiss before Jiraiya surged forward and shoved Naruto bodily down onto the bed, overtaking his mouth in a fierce and zealous claiming.

Popping out for air, Naruto gasped, “Just fuck me ero-sennin, who gave you permission to be smart, huh? You think I care that you’re…you?! Quit fucking around!” He quivered, legs parting and crawling up Jiraiya’s sides without his permission to somehow encourage the man to put his cock where he should have put it hours ago.

Jiraiya started to laugh into Naruto’s neck, body heaving with great “Ho! Ho! Ho!”s that made Naruto grin brightly at making his master laugh.

“Never change, you brat.” Jiraiya drew back and then forcefully pressed one hand and most of his weight onto Naruto’s chest, pinning him in place and shoving the air out of his lungs. Naruto squeaked as the man used that hold to climb up Naruto’s body, kneeling over the boy and letting his cock drape heavily over a blushing tanned, whiskered face.

“You asked for it!” Jiraiya grinned both cheerfully and evilly, and then put his hands in Naruto’s hair to draw that mouth up to his balls. Naruto laved them with the flat of his tongue, nose filled with aroused alpha scent and grunted, straining to get closer. But he couldn’t, the weight Jiraiya was putting on him effectively held him in place and it was both frustrating and incredibly attractive.

“I’m going to use you like the fucktoy you are, Naruto.” Jiraiya started, almost companionably but with a sparkle of something devilish in his black eyes. Naruto startled, bringing his eyes up to the other’s despite the large cock blocking half his face. “Oh yes, you rambunctious, annoying little thing, I’m going to make you into a whining slut for my cock, desperate to suck it down your throat or your little cunt anytime. And I’m going to fuck you, everywhere.”

“Over the window ledge, so everyone walking by can see your slutty whore face whining for it.” Naruto squeaked louder, licking as best he can everything he could each, his face was covered in the slime from his saliva, and he grew hotter with every word. His legs moved fruitlessly behind Jiraiya, and the man set his teeth together at the feeling of the squirming below him.

“In the middle of the dirt road, so your screams can echo up into the forest and your knees get bloody from the gravel. On the breakfast table, rattling dishes and glass. You’re going to suck me off under the poker table, and I’m going to knot you in the bathhouse so you can just float there, bloated with come, like a fucking frog.”

Jiraiya reach down and directed his cock, moving upwards so he could point and press the tip into Naruto’s slavering mouth and shoving deep, loving how Naruto’s entire body lurched, reacting, and the way the boy gagged.

But still, the blond grasped at anything he could reach, despite his arms being pinned under thick thighs.

“I’m going to use you.” Jiraiya breathed, breathing heavily as his watched his cock stretch those flappy, bratty lips. “And you’re going to be my good little whoreboy.”

He pulsed his hips so his cock never really left Naruto’s mouth, just barely giving him time to breath. Naruto’s eyes rolled into the back of his head, and his legs roved over the sheets, pushing them off the bed entirely.

“Take it.” Jiraiya drew back to pop out entirely, enjoying Naruto’s startled gasp in before shoving forward again before the boy was finished his first inhale. Naruto squealed, eyes watered with tears and mouth abused a beautiful red.

“Good boy!” Jiraiya drew backwards, sitting fully on Naruto for one intense instant, all of Naruto’s stolen air disappearing in a rush and unable to return to compressed lungs, before standing. He stood over Naruto, a fucking huge giant of a man, the perspective making it even more so.

“ _Present_.” He demanded, an alpha’s order to be obeyed. A man shouldn’t look so commanding standing there half dressed, wet cock dripping saliva.

Naruto groaned, whining, a little slut boy’s noises even as he fought to roll between Jiraiya’s feet, shoving his wet, crying face into the mattress and climbing up onto his knees, it was the most natural thing to curve his spine so that his ass tilted as much as possible. It was comfortable regardless of what tiny masculinity voice cried out against it in his head. That voice could shut up for right now, he’s busy getting dicked.

“Good. Stay there.” Jiraiya breathed in, dropping his haori behind him and took a step back to enjoy the view. He coughed out a dark laugh. “You’re flooded, Naruto. I know women who don’t get this wet. You should be proud of yourself.” The words sounded like he meant them, but they made Naruto groan in a confusing mixture of arousal and shame.

“Shut up.” He whined, digging his face into the sheets to clean it a bit, half hallucinating what it would feel like to be fucked.

“Ah, you’re not very good at being an omega, are you?” Jiraiya sighed in faux disappointment, licking h is lips and tugging on his cock as he watched Naruto sway his hips side to side, trying to beckon him in. “You’re supposed to be a whiny little bitch, crying for cock and come and a knot.”

“I’m not a bitch, Raiya-sensei,” Naruto grumbled, reaching out in from of his face to claw at the sheets. He turned his face so he could glower pitifully up at the man, looking at him over the swell of his ass. “I’m a _whoreboy_.”

Jiraiya grunted at that, falling forward to curl his impossibly large body around Naruto so his head was up next to the boy’s and his cock fell heavily between his cheeks to rub at that wet, pink, open hole. Naruto gasped and squirmed at the feeling, ineffectually trying to somehow get it into him without moving from his position.

“You _are_ a whoreboy,” Jiraiya growled hotly against Naruto’s cheek, teeth finding skin to tug on. “And you love it.”

Naruto mewled, stretching up and grinding so his hole wet the whole underside of Jiraiya’s cock. “Well, I _will_ if you would get a move on!”

Jiraiya snorted, then shoved the boy’s face into the pillows hard enough he couldn’t breath for a few moments, large mitt of a hand grabbing tufts of blonde hair. He reached down, while licking the sweat dotting on tan shoulders, and slapped Naruto’s asshole.

Naruto shrieked into the covers.

He slapped again, moving the boy’s hips with a firm grab, physically taking him over. He slipped his middle finger as deep as he could, it parted the skin like butter.

“You don’t even need stretching, Naruto.” Jiraiya crooned, breath speeding up as he fucked his finger in and in, adding a second. “Even girl cunts need stretching, but not you. Is it because I’ve kept you waiting so long? Maybe I shouldn’t next time. Maybe I should just slam your disrespectful mouth into the floor and fuck you dry, put my place in you, how about that? Do you like the sound of that?” Naruto quivered, fighting fitfully to both stay in position and move against the penetration.

Instincts were taking over now, and Jiraiya’s cock was so hot and ready, it was driving him mad.

“Fuck.” Jiraiya growled into Naruto’s skin, forcing the boy down as he reared up, three fingers shifting in the boy’s cunt. “I hope you enjoy this, Naruto, because I will.” Removing his fingers, Jiraiya slapped his slick wet hand on the boy’s ass cheeks, licking his lips at the scent and sight of such wetness. He wanted to taste it, but his cockhead was already entering Naruto without his conscious permission.

The world wavered for a moment, and Jiraiya’s jaw ached with how hard he was clenching his teeth. Naruto was screaming, he took in absently, hips jerking up and back like he was trying to fuck Jiraiya. His first fuck and the boy was taking it like a professional. But the boy bucked, perhaps to put _Jiraiya_ over on his back and ride him, take control.

Well, he can’t have that. Omegas should be fucked numb and drugged on cock and come, and Naruto was going to get it if Jiraiya fucking _died_ doing it.

He pinned Naruto’s hips in place, shoving forward so that it must have hurt the boy, his entire alpha cock filling him in one go, but he just groaned loud and wanting, blue eyes rolling and mouth drooling.

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous.” Jiraiya hissed, the drive to fuck taking him over and he slammed in deeper on the next thrust. Naruto was scalding on the inside, and wet so much that it pushed out each time Jiraiya slapped in. His ball sack grew wet and dripping from Naruto’s slick, and Jiraiya grunted from it. His scalp crawled with the good feeling of omega cunt surrounding him, and he yanked back hard on thin hips so Naruto nearly left the bed.

“Rai-ya, Raiya-sen-sei, fuck, yes, fuck me _please_ —” Naruto moaned out, words broken up by Jiraiya’s each thrust shaking him from head to toe.

“Whore,” Jiraiya swore, slipping one arm forward to balance his elbow on the mattress and seized Naruto by the neck, hearing him wheeze. “Little omega whore, desperate for cock, your master’s cock.”

“My masters knot,” Naruto slurred, blue eyes dark and dazed. It felt like some invisible hand had wrenched Jiraiya’s hair off his head it stood on end so fast, as instinct went wild.

“Fuck!” Jiraiya swore, both hands now coming around to seize Naruto’s head and face, holding him up and stuffing a finger in his mouth. Naruto moaned, gaining pitch as Jiraiya used the hold to fuck harder. Naruto moved up into a wail, piercing enough Jiraiya shifted a hand to cover that loudmouth.

“You’re going to bring the militia down on us. They’ll break in expecting some awful scene, and see your slutty hole swallowing me completely. A slut getting what he fucking deserves, an omega getting what he needs.” Jiraiya panted, hips roving in a circular motion, as his cock grew heavier and heavier as orgasm approached. It made a squelching sound.

“Knot me.” Naruto gurgled passed the hand over his mouth, “Knot me, I need, I need...”

“You need to _come_ , can’t come without a knot locking you down, can you whoreboy?” Jiraiya grunted, pushing up with one hand between Naruto’s shoulder blades so he could look down and watch as his cock plundered that untouched entrance.

“You won’t come until I do knot you, you know that right?” Jiraiya slowed his thrusts as the great white wave of orgasm grew larger, he fucked in and pressed hard, trying to get deeper, trying to reach Naruto’s bellybutton with his cock. He slapped in again, pulling the boy back by his hair. “You won’t come until your master _breeds_ you.”

Naruto was beyond words, knees sliding further outwards, body reaching to accept what it knew was coming, Jiraiya let his eyes roll back and came, slamming into Naruto and shoving even as his knot stole the rest of his blood from his head to inflate.

Naruto let out a noise that sounded like he was being punched, grinding backwards instinctively to help accept the size of Jiraiya’s knot, inflating and inflating till it was the size of his fist. The boy orgasmed sharply, jerking again and again as it rose and fell, tiny omega cock expelling clear fluid not unlike his natural slick. He grew boneless, turning into a submissive hole to swallow all that come.

“That’s it, slut.” Jiraiya groaned, as his come started to warm his cock and make it wetter. “Drink that down.”

Naruto mumbled, head moving against Jiraiya’s punishing hold on his hair. Releasing him to watch what the blond did, Jiraiya felt his body pulse with each push of come into the others body. Naruto collapsed save for his hips, hung on the knot and stuck there, he put his fingers at his mouth and laved them, just to feel something with his tongue. And his hips twitched, moving, sucking at the knot that plugged him.

“You’re milking my cock, whore.” Jiraiya rasped, voice deep and wrecked. “To keep all my come and sperm inside, the best way to inseminate. You love it, you can’t live without it.”

Naruto wasn’t even listening; he moved his hand from his moth under his body, brushing passed his pink cock to come up between his thighs and feel at their connection, where the base of Jiraiya’s knot pushed his hole outwards and made it tight. He whimpered at the feeling, even as he touched and prodded, checking the seal. Satisfied, Naruto settled in for a good long snooze, tuckered out from the fuck and from the orgasm.

Huffing a laugh, because what else can an alpha do? Jiraiya shuffled as best he could to get comfortable and let his rut recede. It would only take about half an hour to deflate, then several hours after that Naruto will be desperate for it again.

Feeling the ache in his knees, the exhaustion in his arms, and the drawn-up tightness of his balls, Jiraiya lamented being born an alpha. It was just such hard work.

**Author's Note:**

> Feels a little OOC for me for them both, but the smut was hardcore and I just needed to write it. Jiraiya’s a dirty man! 
> 
> Take care of yourselves!


End file.
